putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Who's the Liar?
Summary After running away from Camui as as seen in Goodbye to the Dream☆, Rin collapses inside her house. Waking up in a stormy place, she's dressed in a Russian outfit while another red-eyed Rin stands nearby dressed in her Vocaloid outfit. The distressed girl insists it's an impostor and remembers the promise she made with her uploader that everything would be for "this" world, her new life. She wonders which of them is the liar in this situation. The other Rin asks "Irina" if she had any regrets leaving Putin and remarks that, as a virus, she'd overstayed. She promises to let Irina "return" to her work. As Irina protests she isn't a virus, the other Rin asks her what her fate would be then, as the one who's created. Irina admits she understands, but tries to convey her relationship with Len, eventually resigning to disappear without him. Afterwards, Len and Miku are seen instant-messaging each other; after learning from Len that Rin is gone from the house, Miku says she will go to where "his" fragment is at Suidoubashi and Len tells her he will join her. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『「鏡音リン」はあたしだからね？』 "Kagamine Rin" is me isn't it? *『偽者は消えて！』So be gone, impostor! *『約束したでしょ？ うp主とあたし』 Didn't we make a promise? The uploader and I *『ねぇイリーナ、もういいでしょ？』 Hey Irina, you're fine already? *『ウィルスの癖に　長居しすぎ、、、』 Despite being a virus, you've overstayed,,, *『だから？なんだ？ 「つくられしもの」の運命☆』 So? What is it? The fate of "the one who's created"?☆ *『この世界に「さよなら」しよう☆ 』 I'll say "farewell" to this world☆ *『ひとりにしないで……』Don't leave me alone... Illustration Analysis Usotsuki_1.png|Rin passed out Usotsuki_2.png|Another "Rin" Who's_the_Liar.jpg|Notice Rin's freckles Utsotsuki_3.png|The red shoes Usotsuki_4.png|Scattered clothes Usotsuki_6.png|The two Rins Usotsuki_5.png|Skype The song opens up with Rin having passed out sidewise just inside her house, having had no time to close the door, take off her shoes, or turn on the lights. Her pose is reminiscent of all characters past this point shown "sleeping" while inside the data world. On subsequent illustrations Rin is shown in an empty region overtaken by a snow storm, identical to the area of Russia where Irina committed suicide. As this part of the data world is Rin's interior, or mind, it may implicate that Irina is fixated on the moment of her death. Similarly, Rin in subsequent illustrations has freckles and the same costume as Irina did in life; this, along with the white text, indicates she is the real Irina inside of Rin. The illustration of Red Rin shows her in the Vocaloid outfit that Kagamine Rin doesn't typically wear, however she's also wearing Ronald McDonald's clown shoes. The reason for this is unknown. After several illustrations from past PVs to signify Rin/Irina's relationship with Len, the two are shown standing and facing each other, with Red Rin using a more aggressive stance. The final illustration before Len and Miku's Skype conversation is of the skirt, coat, scarf, and hat Rin usually wears discarded on the floor, foreshadowing for the next song in which she is seen by Miku only wearing her Vocaloid outfit. Finally, the conversation between Len and Miku on Skype is shown. In this we learn, among other things, the name of Len and Rin's dormitory and the reiterated fact that Rin shed her outer layers of clothing. Sound Effect Analysis Computerized noise is used liberally through the video, with Red Rin's speech put through a filter--similarly, Irina's responses to Red Rin is punctuated by the beeping of a computer. Near the end, as Rin says her iconic "Don't leave me alone," a voice clip is heard saying "Of course!". Following this, and during Len and Miku's Skype conversation, remixed clownish chuckling can be heard in the background, possibly indicating Ronald's involvement in Rin's disappearance into the data world or his role in the songs to come. Following the announcement of the next song, a remixed clip of Ronald's "RAN RAN RUU" is also heard, fitting his role in this stage of Miku's character arc. Trivia Notes *From this point on Rin is in the data world, hence becoming Irina. *One of Miku's texts is that Rin had, "inside of herself," become divided; this means that both Irina and Red Rin were components of Kagamine Rin. *The title of the next song, "Don't Interfere, Okay?☆" finishes the last text Miku sends to Len--she is making him promise he won't interfere. *The "him" Miku mentions in this song is revealed to be Ronald, her having a fragment of his self on a USB. *Irina's denial of being a virus, it being "Putin's charade", references The Voice in My Heart ○ where it is revealed Teppannov inserted the virus Red Rin to undermine Elena's rebellion. Curiosities *Len implicates in one text that he and Rin both live in the same dorm, although in the past it was indicated they each had separate houses. *It's not established in the song who the "liar" is; Irina's mention of her new, free life being a charade may suggest she believes she is the liar in the end. *Although it's vague what Red Rin means by the "work" Irina must complete, Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ implies she might have been acting out Irina's suicide, first in watching Len being shot and then trying to shoot herself, before Miku intervened. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era